Un voyage avec toi
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Margaret se tourna pour contempler le si beau visage de son compagnon. Il était apparu si soudainement, descendant du train le ramenant à Milton. Et, en cet instant, sa vie entière avait basculé, passant de la déception à la plénitude...Que s'est-il donc passé à la suite de la dernière scène ? Juste un petit OS explorant la suite de leur voyage en train...


Note de l'auteur : Je remercie en premier lieu Captain Jay, pour m'avoir parlé du merveilleux Richard Armitage et plus particulièrement de son rôle dans cette production qui a ravi mon coeur. Je suis tombée sous le charme de cette histoire, des personnages, de la romance si belle entre John et Margaret. J'ai surtout grandement apprécié les deux dernières scènes. Et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cet OS. J'ignore à vrai dire si quelqu'un me lira.

J'avais besoin d'écrire cela, de faire vivre ces personnages m'ayant tant ensorcelé, de m'imaginer ce qui a bien pu suivre la toute dernière scène, lorsqu'ils s'embrassent à bord du train les ramenant 'chez eux'.

Sinon, rien ne m'appartient (même pas les beaux yeux de Richard Armitage).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un voyage avec toi

* * *

Une secousse légère et répétée provoquait de nombreuses vibrations faisant trembler le wagon. Le train poursuivait inlassablement sa route, sifflant et grinçant sur la voie ferrée, ses roues tournant à une vitesse folle. Il tanguait doucement, amenant les voyageurs épuisés jusqu'aux frontières du sommeil, les berçant dans leur fatigue croissante.

Les voix se taisaient.

Le silence bienvenu s'installait dans les compartiments les plus remplis. Une à une, les silhouettes se courbaient et fléchissaient sous l'appel si doux de Morphée. Éole accompagnait pourtant toujours leur course, se faufilant sous les portes et fenêtres, s'engouffrant dans les chevelures de calmes rêveurs.

Le convoi cheminait dans la folle campagne. Il traversait une multitude de paysages vifs et verdoyants, semblant s'éveiller à la douce lumière perçant au travers des arbres. Les couleurs claires de ce tableau en mouvement s'animaient sur les vitres, se combinant au bleu du firmament, scintillant sous le soleil.

Cette peinture aurait pu engendrer une contemplation muette chez les quelques individus encore éveillés. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ne prêtaient qu'une attention limitée à la propagation de leur wagon. Leurs yeux n'étaient point attirés par les reflets du paysage sur les carreaux et le bois brillant. Et ils ne lâchaient pas du regard leur journal ou leur livre. Certains étaient même plongés dans des délibérations sérieuses et passionnées, agitant chapeaux et canes.

Ce train était typique de ceux parcourant ces voies menant à Milton. Il n'avait que peu de différences avec son prédécesseur, et en aurait encore moins avec celui susceptible de lui succéder.

Et pourtant, une scène inhabituelle se jouait à l'arrière d'une des cabines, soigneusement dissimulées par des parois épaisses et protectrices. Seuls les arbres et le soleil étaient les témoins passagers de cela, et pouvaient donc s'émerveiller devant l'incongruité de la situation.

Le compartiment était lui aussi comme les autres, simple et austère, orné de bois poli et de banquettes sans fioriture. Il bénéficiait comme tous les autres des couleurs du paysage qu'ils traversaient. La même lumière éclairait son intérieur, le même vent le faisait doucement tanguer. Mais une lueur particulière l'habitait pourtant. Une étincelle mêlant tendresse et découverte, bonheur et euphorie.

Margaret observait sans un mot la campagne défilant à toute vitesse. Elle aimait ce calme se dégageant de ces prairies verdoyantes. Elle pouvait tant s'imaginer les parcourir en courant, se délaissant de ses souliers pour apprécier la caresse de l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds nus. Son esprit lui évoquait déjà le souffle du vent dans sa longue chevelure, la chaleur du soleil sur ses bras. Elle avait durant longtemps considéré ces caractéristiques de sa terre natale comme délectables et parfaites. Elle s'était vue ne jamais les quitter, s'y installer pour toujours, y voir naître ses enfants. Et elle avait été effondré de devoir abandonner ce paradis coloré.  
Mais à présent, ces terres lui paraissaient bien vides sans l'élément désormais indispensable à son bonheur.

Elle sourit en sentant une douce chaleur se propager en elle à la caresse soudaine de doigts masculins sur sa joue. Elle soupira de bonheur lorsqu'une mèche rebelle fut placée derrière son oreille.

Cette tendresse, cette douceur, elle les avait tant cherchées chez de nombreux prétendants sans parvenir à s'attacher à aucun d'entre eux. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il était différent. Si différent qu'elle l'avait en premier lieu haï pour sa violence et sa froideur…avant de découvrir peu à peu l'homme merveilleux se cachant sous cette devanture glaciale.

Helston restait un lieu cher à son cœur, mais elle ne serait jamais complète sans la présence de cet homme à ses côtés.

— À quoi songez-vous donc, Miss Hale ?

Margaret se tourna finalement pour contempler le si beau visage de son compagnon. Quel bonheur cela avait été de croiser son regard sur ce quai, alors que déçue et songeuse, elle regagnait Londres en compagnie d'Henry. Il était apparu soudainement, descendant du train le ramenant à Milton. Et, en cet instant, sa vie entière avait basculé, passant de l'incertitude au bonheur le plus complet, de la déception à la plénitude.

— Je songeais à vous, Mr Thornton, et à Helston, fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui si perçant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les orbes si bleus la dévisageaient avec une chaleur et une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé y trouver lors de leur première rencontre. Il lui avait alors paru si rustre, si violent. Mais un homme tout autre se dévoilait dans leur intimité nouvelle et précaire. Ces prunelles pétillaient d'une joie de vivre et d'un bonheur qui surgissait parmi les obstacles et difficultés. Et ce beau regard ne lâchait pas celui de la jeune femme. Elle aurait souhaité plonger dans ces iris aux teintes lui rappelant tant celles des rivières sauvages parcourant sa région natale.

— Appelez-moi John, fit la voix grave de l'homme.

Margaret ne put que frissonner à ce timbre rauque qu'elle avait si souvent associé à la colère et à la frustration ressortant de leurs confrontations. Et pourtant, seule une étonnante tendresse ressortait dans ces mots, mêlée à une incrédulité fugace. Comme si Mr Thornton lui-même ne parvenait à croire ce qui leur arrivait.

— John, essaya-t-elle.

Ce nom roulait parfaitement sur sa langue, et renforçait en elle la chaleur l'habitant déjà. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le regard de l'homme s'assombrir soudainement, voilé par une intensité indéchiffrable.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Margaret, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Elle frissonna lorsque les lèvres de Mr Thornton s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois si rare et si beau. L'homme ne souriait que peu. Mais, lorsqu'il le faisait, ses lèvres dessinaient la plus belle des expressions. C'était comme s'il s'emparait de la lumière du soleil pour l'afficher sur son visage. Comme si tout oxygène disparaissait dans ses environs, comme si sa seule présence réchauffait les contrées les plus glaciales.

Son sourire lui permettait de regagner une jeunesse n'étant que trop peu présente dans ses traits. Il était soudainement une étoile, un souffle d'air chaud, un regain d'énergie dans son extérieur si froid.

John Thornton était incroyablement séduisant, mais son sourire l'embellissait davantage, le rendant unique et exceptionnel aux yeux de Margaret. Et cela se répétait chaque fois, comme si elle redécouvrait toujours cette expression de bonheur, pour en tomber amoureuse encore et encore.

-Très bien, Margaret. Vos pensées étaient-elles réjouissantes ?

-Comment pourraient-elles ne pas l'être ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Un rire grave, qu'elle n'avait à présent jamais entendu, franchit les lèvres de l'homme. Un rire empli de joie et d'affection.

— Mr Thornton sait donc rire ! le taquina-t-elle. J'ignorais cela !

— Il y a visiblement beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, Margaret, murmura-t-il intensément.

La jeune femme rougit, détournant son regard de ces yeux perçants. Le feu vivace les habitant éveillait chez elle des sentiments qu'elle avait ignoré pouvoir éprouver. Une tension lourde et brûlante, qui la poussait toujours plus vers cet homme dont la proximité était à la fois délicieuse et dérangeante.

Elle releva les yeux lorsqu'une main se positionna doucement sur sa joue. John la fixait toujours silencieusement, et se rapprochait à une lenteur presque douloureuse. Mais elle put bientôt expérimenter à nouveau la caresse de lèvres masculines touchant les siennes, d'une bouche douce, mais affirmée, tandis qu'une main recouvrait son autre joue. Elle ne bougea pas, s'autorisant même à presser un peu plus le mariage de leurs visages.

Comment avait-elle pu se passer de cela jusqu'à présent ? Comment avait-elle pu tant le repousser et se convaincre de le haïr ?

Là, dans ses bras, elle se sentait complète, libérée de tous ses soucis. Elle ne souhaitait que profiter de cette présence, s'égarer dans ces merveilleux baisers…

Son cœur battait à toute allure lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour que le front de John rejoigne le sien. Ce geste pourtant simple déclencha chez elle un frisson. Il était si proche, à une proximité tellement appréciable après avoir cru ne plus jamais le revoir.

Rencontrant à nouveau ces yeux bleus, elle s'autorisa à se perdre enfin, et à se laisser pleinement aller en la compagnie de cet homme qu'elle aimait.  
Levant une main, elle la posa timidement sur le visage de Thornton, souriant lorsqu'il tressaillit. Sa peau était rêche, ses traits marqués par l'épuisement. Mais une chaleur particulière existait sur ce visage, sur ces lignes qui dansaient de joie et de contentement. Elle repoussa une mèche sombre s'étant égarée sur le front de son compagnon, traçant les marques couvrant cette partie de son visage, pour ensuite descendre découvrir la courbure de sa mâchoire.

— Margaret…

Elle stoppa aussitôt son geste, effrayée d'être allée trop loin dans ses caresses. Il n'était après tout pas convenable qu'une jeune femme célibataire ait un tel comportement envers un homme, particulièrement s'ils n'étaient pas fiancés. Mais l'expression de John n'était pas emplie d'inconfort ou de regrets. Un sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres pâles et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour plonger un regard tendre dans celui de la jeune femme.

— Margaret, répéta-t-il plus doucement. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés dans les conditions les plus agréables qui soient. Et nos entrevues initiales ne nous ont pas aidés à nous entendre, mais…

Sa voix mourut soudainement en un craquement rauque. Mais il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

— Lorsque j'ai demandé votre main, vous m'avez refusé cet honneur. Mais permettez-moi de formuler de nouveau cette requête.

Il se tut, fixant d'un visage voulu sans émotion la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais Margaret détecta sans mal l'insécurité qui tiraillait ce regard clair, la peur, mais également tout l'amour que lui vouait cet homme. Elle ne prononça aucune parole, ne sachant pas si sa voix lui obéirait sous la tension qui la faisait trembler. Elle hocha cependant la tête. Imperceptiblement, mais juste assez pour que son interlocuteur se détendre. Il sourit soudainement, alors qu'il lui prenait la main et mêlait ses doigts aux siens.

-Je vous aime ardemment, Margaret Hale. La passion que j'éprouve pour vous me pousse à souhaiter ne plus vous quitter et à passer le restant de ma vie à vos côtés. M'épouserez-vous ? Deviendrez-vous ma compagne, la mère de mes descendants ?

Le cœur battant, les yeux retenant des larmes de bonheur, Margaret ne put que serrer davantage les mains de John. Elle s'accrocha à ces dernières comme si sa vie en dépendait, les caressant lentement tandis que ses pensées se mêlaient avec fracas.

— Oui ! John Thornton, oui !

Ces quelques mots avaient été soufflés anarchiquement, tant l'émotion qui les habitait était puissante et passionnée. Ils suffirent cependant à John, le visage de ce dernier s'éclairant d'un sourire rayonnant avant qu'il ne s'approche pour embrasser sa fiancée.

Margaret accueillit ce baiser avec tout le bonheur qu'elle parvenait à ressentir en cet instant, et qui menaçait de la faire défaillir. C'était comme si elle avait oublié toutes ses règles et mœurs, bonnes manières et habitudes correctes. Ses doigts se glissaient dans la chevelure sombre de John, le décoiffant dans un style inconcevable pour un gentleman.

Mais le principal concerné ne bronchait pas à cela. Ses lèvres se mouvaient passionnément, embrassant toujours sa fiancée. Lui-même avait perdu sa façade froide et distante. Il caressait lentement le cou de la jeune femme, s'abreuvant de sa présence et de son amour. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, les peaux s'effleurant, les baisers devenant maladroits et hâtifs.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, ils restèrent à nouveau front contre front, le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges, mais les yeux brillants.

Margaret sourit en croisant le regard de son compagnon. L'amour l'habitait jusqu'au plus profond de ses prunelles sombres. Et elle se sentait calme, en sécurité, chez elle dans ses bras ne l'ayant pas lâché. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement.

— Je vous aime, John Thornton.

Car il avait lui aussi le droit de savoir, de ne plus se sentir seul dans l'immensité sombre, mais animée de Milton. Il devait se savoir chéri, attendu par elle à tout moment de la journée. Il devait pouvoir vivre dans cet amour partagé, le faire éclater au grand jour et le rassasier continuellement par leurs étreintes.

* * *

Le train continuait son périple, tanguant au fil de son cheminement sur les voies. Le ciel commençait à se parer d'éclats rougeâtres dans cette fin d'après-midi. De nombreux passagers avaient succombé à la tentation de cette nuit à venir. Un livre ou un journal reposait sur des genoux immobiles. Une canne et un chapeau étaient abandonnés sur une banquette à côté d'une silhouette endormie.

Dans un compartiment en particulier, la passion avait fait place au silence et à la tendresse. Une tête reposait contre une épaule, profitant d'une étreinte assurée. Un couple endormi appréciait cet instant de paix avant de devoir affronter de nouveau le tumulte du monde extérieur. Un couple nouveau, mais soudé, que l'amour unirait malgré les difficultés. Car ils s'aimaient, et s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin.

FIN

* * *

Voilà donc pour cet OS. Je m'arrête là, n'ayant pas envie de partir plus en détails sur leur futur à tous les deux. Je préfère laisser mon imagination faire le reste, sans pour autant mettre le résultat par écrit.  
J'espère que le peu de personnes ayant lu ceci auront apprécié. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, une remarque, une critique. J'écris avant tout pour moi, mais une review est toujours appréciable ;)


End file.
